Kai Hiwatari/Gallery
Anime/Beyblade 2000: Kai abt to launch Dranzer.jpg|Kai launching Dranzer Kai after launching Dranzer.jpg|After launching Dranzer Kai and his team Beyblade.jpg|Kai with his team in Beyblade Kai Beyblade.jpg|Kai in Beyblade Kai Beyblade 3.jpg|Kai Kai Beyblade 4.jpg|Kai Kai Beyblade 5.jpg|Kai Kai Hiwatari (5).jpg|Kai Kai Stats.jpg|Kai's Stats in Beyblade Kai Beyblade 6.jpg|Kai in Russia Kai Beyblade 7.jpg|Kai Mariah vs. Kai.png|Kai battles Mariah after joining the Demolition Boyz kai57qwerrt.jpg|Kai losebutwin2.jpg Kai_black_sdranzer.jpg|Kai holding Black Dranzer First Appearance.jpg|His first appearance 184614_145245005540485_100001649596959_300312_510737_s.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer (Beyblade) zxcderfvbgtyghb.jpg wbo.jpg vfedsaaaa3w.jpg trreewqqwertyuiopoiyrww.jpg th_kai_147.jpg tggfdee4e56gbvvv0099-99ioioi88ij80---.jpg Taking_Black_Dranzer_by_The_Kai_Hiwatari.jpg spiininglikeabey.jpg sdfghjkl.jpg rWKSWdJLtC0jf.jpg part2up yeah.jpg normal_38.jpg moscowwp2374474747.jpg mjbvxzasd.jpg bey269.sized.jpg 0.jpghxhshxhshdyus8isuhjiuwnjjddj.jpg|Kai activating Dranzer 1-3436818-3065-t.jpg|Kai 1qwsdfvbertg.jpg|Kai 6CB34807FBD8B47555B226_Large.jpg|Kai 14MP4nif7ijZM.jpg 31_beyblade.jpg|Kai 38_beyblade.jpg|Kai vs Tyson 123443456.jpg|Kai beyblade_vforce_006.jpg demonic.jpg 1211505169_f.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kaiinbed.jpg Beyblade (2).jpg|Kai and Dranzer Beyblade-Episode-38.jpg|Episode 38 ewqwwe23ewewredsdewqdw.jpg|Kai vs Tyson q72727737828euufu8238r88e8qiuie812eir8jfeifjif3jd.jpg eyey378488e8288199qw828w38384934932.jpg hyttfrrereeew345t787788.jpg|Kai and Ray dhehdhddwjsiu8iw8w7w7388.jpg pic_1090535723_1003.gif|Fighting Spirits japanese op Beyblade_021.jpg|Kai,Ray and Mariah kai_71.jpg|Kai holding Black Dranzer gftftgyug7u82345678212345678123456781q2345678234567892345678923456789234567890.jpg|Kai with the Bladebreakers kai_25.jpggftgerterfew4rwwr.jpg hgtf5rr5r56565768689gyh57tuftyyu75r.jpg Kai-kai-hiwatari-beyblade-19279022-320-234.jpg hgtfr6t54567yu8ujwefrg3e4rty4356y7ui.jpg tyson's first meeting kai.jpg|Tyson first meets Kai Anime/Beyblade:V-Force: Kai Hiwatari 2.jpg|Kai smiling kai in v force.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch kai reading dunga's note.jpg|Kai reading Dunga's letter kai v force.jpg|Kai kai v force 2.jpg|Kai battling Goki kai v force 3.jpg|Kai kai v force 4.jpg|Kai in the opening theme "Off the Chains" kai v force 5.jpg|Kai vs. Goki Kai V-Force.jpg|Kai after losing Dranzer kai vs zeo.jpg|Kai vs. Zeo losing dranzer to zeo.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer's feather after losing it to Zeo kai after battling jack.jpg|Catching Dranzer after battling Jack kai and tyson.jpg|Kai and Tyson bladebreakers in v force.jpg|The Bladebreakers in V-Force kai at school.jpg|Kai in his school uniform kai.gif kai_.png|Kai vs Goki kaivsgoki.png|Kai vs Goki image001.jpg|Kai saving Wyatt kaiimage1234.jpg|Kai and Hilary in the airport 739554KaiHiwatari-2.jpg|Kai in battling pose kai pose.jpg|Kai's attack pose op.jpg|Kai's first appearence in V Force pa35b1pbxpbhg3kv.D0.714.jpg|Kai goes to school kai 234566.jpg|Kai Kai_uniform.jpg|Kai after losing to Dunga Kai_uniform1.jpg|Kai wayd.jpg|Kai watching Tyson and his grandpa 1288378401_6333_full.jpeg|Kai kaiimage1315.jpg|Kai and Hilary smutnykaii.jpg smutnykai.jpg vforcekai5.jpg|Kai listening music kai4.jpg|Kai Kai-23.jpg Kai45.jpg|Kai Kai46.jpg Kai49.jpg Kai50.jpg|Kai decided to go with Kenny and Hilary Kai52.jpg|Kai Kai54.jpg|Kai talking with Ray Kai56.jpg|Kai Kai57.jpg|Kai catching Dranzer Kai58.jpg|Kai catching Dranzer after a battle with Goki Kai61.jpg|Kai crossed hands Kai62.jpg|Kai Kai63.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch Kai64.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch Kai65.jpg|Kai walking towards Tyson Kai66.jpg Kai68.jpg Kai71.jpg|Kai Kai72.jpg|Kai trying to save Hilary Kai74.jpg|Kai Kai78.jpg|Kai v force kai and tyson.jpg|Kai and Tyson BBKai003.jpg|Kai image017.jpg|Kai image013.jpg|Kai and Wyatt image005.jpg|Kai and Wyatt image012.jpg|Kai sans_t10.jpg|Kai and the Bladebreakers gtrewqsc5566755445787899990iuy8.jpg|Kai 67E41F42E071E52B3F0BF2_Large.jpg|Kai holding Wyatt FA262292FBD09BE535E70D_Large.jpg|Kai activating Dranzer t55567uuzuusj8sa8a8.jpg|Kai, Max and Ray t555333ee4545y68777uyu.jpg|Kai and Hilary 5dtm6ea0k2i9qn76544.jpg|Kai vs Jack 54432.jpg|Kai saving Hilary 102851.jpg 5dtm6ea0k2i9qn7.jpg v07-56.jpg|Kai 99887665543212234567890.jpg 576118762.gif Imagem12.png Anime/Beyblade:G-Revolution: Blazing Gig.jpg|Kai using Blazing Gig BBA Revolution.jpg|BBA Revolution in G-Revolution dranzer g.jpg|Kai holding Dranzer G g rev.jpg|Kai against Tyson kai and dranzer.jpg|Kai and Dranzer kai attacking.jpg|Kai attacking Kai battling brooklyn.jpg|Kai battling Brooklyn kai blocks garland.jpg|Kai blocking Garland's attack Kai g rev.jpg|Kai in G-Revolution Kai g rev 2.jpg|Kai in G-Revolution Kai g rev 3.jpg|Kai in G-Revolution Kai g rev 4.jpg|Kai when Tyson confronts him kai g rev 5.jpg|Kai kai g rev 6.jpg|Kai smiling kai g rev 7.jpg|Kai hurt kai g rev 8.jpg|Kai kai g rev 9.jpg|Kai kai g rev 10.jpg|A cat scratches Kai kai g rev 11.jpg|Kai kai g rev 12.jpg|Kai getting ready to launch Kai G-Rev.jpg|Kai Kai Hiwatari2.gif|Kai and Dranzer Kai Hiwatari3.jpg|Kai Kai Hiwatari4.jpg|Kai kai in g rev.jpg|Kai smiling Kai in G-Rev.jpg|Kai angered in battle Kai in G-Rev 2.jpg|Kai watching Daichi run kai injured.jpg|Kai injured kai on the intermission screen.jpg|Kai on the Intermission Screen Kai vs. Brooklyn.jpg|Kai vs. Brooklyn kai vs brooklyn.jpg|Kai vs. Brooklyn kai vs garland.jpg|Kai vs. Garland kai vs miguel.jpg|Kai vs. Miguel kai vs ray.jpg|Kai vs. Ray kai with the blitzkrieg boyz.jpg|Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boyz Kai G-Revolution.jpg|Kai using Blazing Gig 4357.png|Kai using Blazing Gigs 280px-Kei_Hiwatari.png|Kai during a battle with Ray zxz.jpg|Kai beyblade-3832.jpg yt5rr5444576ygtewwdr4e56yyu.jpg Manga Kai manga.jpg|Kai manga Kaimanga1.jpg Manga_Kai.jpg Kaimanga14.jpg|Kai in the last chapter of manga 0afc285d77_38510436_o23.jpg|Kai and Tala OlderBeyblade5.jpg|Kai as he appears in the last chapter "15 years later" cover11kai.jpg|Kai on the cover of vol.11 cover7kai.jpg cover5kai.jpg kai manga1.png kai manga2.png kai manga3.png kai manga4.png v6avatar.png Beyblade the movie : Fierce Battle 5d59592e.jpg 30270_127155187305743_121516287869633_210014_3314891_n.jpg|Kai,Tyson and the others in the last scene of Fierce Battle. 369778Kai149.jpg|Kai shocked. WTF.png BeyBladeMovie29.jpg|Kai vs Ashley BeyBladeMovie5.jpg|Kai tumblr_ldhhfqN3RP1qfroj3o1_500.png|Kai,Ray,Max and Hilary Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade 2000 Category:Beyblade V- Force Category:Beyblade V-Force Characters Category:Beyblade G-Revolution Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade